Meu Irmão
by Marck Evans
Summary: Fabian e Gideon se perguntam como amar pode ser tão errado - SLASH


Rolou um fest muito bom no Potter Slash Fest (links no meu perfil).

Essa fic e outras que estou postando são resposta a esses desafios. E são todas slash. Não sabe o que é? Fics com dois homens se pegando. Não gosta? Não leia.

Harry Potter e cia não me pertencem. Mas eles estavam tão tristes sem sexo, drama e vexames que nós achamos melhor levar os personagens que são da Tia JKR para dar uma voltinha na PSF. Não ganhamos nem um centavo, só gastamos nossas horas de sono, mas eles se divertem e a gente também.

Ivi, super beta e pessoa maravilhosa, eu só posso te agradecer demais.

Desafio respondido: 237 - Talvez, em outro universo, em outra vida, eles pudessem ser feliz juntos, sem que o sangue os separassem. Incesto. Angst.

Desafio proposto por: Paula Lírio

**Meu Irmão**

Fabian estava rindo ao lado de Molly. Mais um sobrinho a caminho no meio de uma guerra, e ele ria com a irmã enquanto provocava Arthur sobre a falta do que fazer nas noites frias. Gideon se uniu ao irmão nas brincadeiras.

Sempre juntos.

O sorriso de Fabian não trazia nenhum sinal de angústia ou tensão. Gideon só podia rezar para que o seu também ocultasse o que sentia. Que escondesse sua dor.

Não devia ser assim. Amor não podia ser uma fonte tão grande de angústia. Enquanto era apenas ele, tudo bem. Podia lidar com isso. Podia fingir que não sentia, podia ignorar os olhares de Fabian e dizer que só havia amor fraternal ali. Podia dizer que sua ânsia de tocar o irmão era só carinho. Mas um dia, não deu mais. Fabian era honesto demais para esconder e sufocar para sempre o que sentia. E Gideon não pôde mais se conter. Fingir que não o desejava.

Enquanto ouvia a irmã falar dos filhos, sua mente divagava. Lembrava das noites inteiras deitados juntos, falando primeiro de brinquedos, depois estudos, detenções, garotas.

Bill entrou correndo na sala, reclamando que "Chalie" pegou seu brinquedo. Arthur foi resolver a situação enquanto Molly atendia ao mais novo que estava chorando no berço. Três sobrinhos. E mais um a caminho.

Fabian e Gideon ficaram em silêncio.

Gideon se pergunta desde quando que eles não tinham o que dizer ou não sabiam o que fazer quando estavam juntos. Quando foi que seus olhares começaram a se desviar um do outro.

Sentado ali, Gideon quase podia ler os pensamentos do irmão. Sabia que ele também estava lembrando de como eles eram e temendo como eles seriam dali para frente.

Queria perguntar se ele lembrava da primeira vez que um deles, o próprio Fabian, sempre mais ousado, admitiu que se sentia atraído por outros meninos. Nem naquele dia, e eles ainda eram adolescentes, seus olhos se desviaram. Gideon apenas corou tanto quanto Fabian já estava vermelho. Rindo, meio nervoso, admitiu que ele também gostava de garotos. Olhando para o irmão. Sem se desviar. Sem pensar que era sujo, errado, vergonhoso.

E por que amar uma mulher ou outro homem era bom, e amar seu irmão era tão ruim assim?

Fabian passou a mão pelo cabelo e andou pela sala nervoso.

Gideon assustou-se quando ele gritou para a irmã que já voltava. Mas não opôs resistência quando foi arrastado para fora, pelos jardins, até o barracão de ferramentas. Não reclamou quando o irmão se fechou lá dentro com ele. Só correspondeu quando foi beijado. Era tão bom, tão perfeito. E tão proibido e condenado.

Afastou as vestes do irmão, buscando tocá-lo, dar-lhe prazer. Satisfazer sua própria necessidade do corpo e da alma dele. Como da primeira vez. Como todas as vezes. Como quando quase morreram.

Como quando voltaram para casa feridos, mas vivos, e isso era tudo que importava. Fabian tinha aquele olhar intenso que Gideon insistia em querer ver como fraternal. Sabia que seu rosto refletia a mesma fome, o mesmo medo de perder o irmão.

Algumas vezes, temia não se conter e acabar dizendo o que sentia. Ceder à sempre presente vontade de tocar o irmão. Cada vez mais forte, mais urgente. Outras vezes tudo o que queria era declarar-se, abrir seu coração.

Mas é claro que Fabian seria o primeiro a dizer:

-Eu te amo.

A Caixa de Pandora não podia mais ser fechada. E Gideon só tinha uma resposta a dar:

-Eu também te amo.

Daquela vez, como agora, seus lábios, seus corpos, suas almas se buscaram. Agora, como daquela vez e como de todas as outras, gozar era voltar à realidade. Era se sentir inadequado. Era ter de esconder. Era morrer um pouco.

Gideon queria chorar. Como quando eram pequenos e um dedo esfolado era seu maior problema. Mas ele não chorou. Beijou o rosto de Fabian, secando as lágrimas do irmão. Abraçou-o garantindo que tudo ficaria bem. Encarou seu olhar, depois de muito tempo sem coragem para expor-se assim, e esperou até que estivessem em condições de se ajeitarem para sair dali. Para ir ver os sobrinhos, para ouvir a irmã perguntar de namoradas. Para rir de Arthur mimando os filhos. Para poder implicar com eles por mais um filho a caminho e conseguir ficar feliz por alguns minutos.

* * *

Fabian estremeceu quando ouviu o irmão perguntar:

-Você acredita em outra vida? - Gideon estava sério. Mais do que em qualquer outro momento da vida deles.

-Acredito. – respondeu, sabendo no que o irmão estava pensando.

Outra vida. Uma chance de não precisarem esconder. De não ficarem se perguntando todo o tempo se estavam realmente certos, ou se o resto do mundo é que tinha razão. Não sabia se acreditava realmente em outras vidas, só sabia que precisava acreditar. Que eles mereciam outra chance.

Deu um beijo nos lábios do irmão, levantou-se e começou a se vestir. Gideon o imitou.

Tinham pressa. Dumbledore havia dito algo sobre a importância e urgência da missão que desempenhariam hoje. Olhou para a foto dos sobrinhos. Eram cinco agora. Molly tivera gêmeos e eles eram os padrinhos. Tinham novas responsabilidades.

Estava na hora de lutar para que esses não tivessem de enfrentar um mundo com Voldemort. Estava na hora de sair e buscar outra vida.

_**FIM**_


End file.
